


opposites attract

by fagbug005



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Love/Hate, Multi, Opposites Attract, Romance, Sexual Tension, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Slow Burn, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagbug005/pseuds/fagbug005
Summary: You hated Captain Levi and his cold exterior and he hated your hot headedness and tendance to break the rules, could I make it more obvious?This work will be mostly at (F/N)'s POV but it will eventually go to Levi's or the narrator's.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi Ackerman/Petra Ral, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Kudos: 2





	opposites attract

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all so this ain't spoiler free and I haven't worked on a fanfiction in SO long but I'll do my best

Reader's pov.

The first time I saw him was in Eren's trial,and to be honest I despised him.He was beating the shit out of my friend in front of everyone,both me and Mikasa were ready to defend him but Armin pulled us back saying it was for the best.The mighty Captain Levi,humanity's strongest soldier.Bullshit,he did nothing more than turture cadets like myself, I've heard a lot of things about his rude behaviour and cold personality.What an entitled ass.

A little backstory about me,I was born in Trost but I don't remember my parents,I assume that they were both homeless addicts who miscalculated their one night stand.Nonetheless I was homeless for seven years without dying,it was a miracle really.I lived off of food scraps and rubbish, hiding in the shadows of wall Rose.My luck changed when a middle aged woman took me in and raised me.Anna was the best person I've ever known,she never questioned me about anything,she was just there to take care of me.Her husband died a few years prior to taking me in,she always spoke highly of him and twelve year old me found it beautiful,found love beautiful.After some time I opened up to her about my past,she was shocked as to how I survived,and honestly I am too to this day.

One day when I was thirteen the unthinkable happened.Wall Maria fell,the titans destroyed everything in a blink of an eye.I was terrified because that day Anna went to Shiganshina to get supplies for her work,she was a seamstress.When a member of the garrison knocked on my door the next day,I knew that I was screwed. After that day I swore to myself that I'd be taking revenge for her.I lived alone for an other two years,taking over her shop and at fifteen I joined the army where I met Armin,I instantly stuck with him and his friends,Eren and Mikasa even though they were three years younger than me.I was small,too small for Shadis' liking.I stood at 4'11, and I never got any taller.I hated it because it reminded me my years in the streets,I was malnourished and lacked fibers so I stayed tiny even after I regained my strength.The years during the 104th training corps were by far the best years in my life and I often recall them before I fall asleep.

At eighteen I joined the survey corps after finishing training,being second in my class,after Mikasa.Neither of us wanted to join the military police,we hated those bastards.Now the following day was an even worse nightmare than the evens of Shiganshina five years ago,Wall Rose was broken into and I had to face titans for the first time in my life,loosing most of my comrades,my friends.Then we learned about Eren's extraordinary titan abilities.It was his first time saving humanity.Everything was a blur after that and the only thing I remeber of this period was a week after the battle of Trost.Eren's trial.

Everyone wanted Eren dead but in the end due to shorty's stunt he was able to be recruited in the Survey Corps under his supervision.

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEK I'm so excited about this one,I hope you like it<3Sorry this is small but it's only introduction


End file.
